1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source stabilizer for stabilizing the output of a light source, such as a laser beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art light source stabilizer, light intensity is controlled to stabilize the light intensity of a laser in a recording operation. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 225,345, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,695 discloses a method for detecting a back beam of a laser and controlling the light intensity of the laser in accordance with the detected back beam.
However, in the method of detecting the back beam of the laser and feeding it back, the light intensity is stabilized but a wavelength of the beam cannot be stabilized. Accordingly, if the sensitivity of a photosensitive material to which the laser beam is applied changes with the wavelength, the density of an image formed changes even if the light intensity is stabilized and an image of constant density cannot be reproduced.
Further, when an ambient temperature changes, the sensitivity of a photodetector changes and the light intensity of the laser changes.